Sangfroid
by annasdead
Summary: Harry est rejeté par les autres citoyens de sa ville mais, les citoyens sont vivants. Les morts pourraient donc l'accepter...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Harry Potter était le genre de personne avec qui on ne voulait pas être vu, sauf lorsqu'on lui faisait subir une humiliation publique. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris la raison pour laquelle il était devenu le souffre-douleur de son école. Beaucoup étaient inférieurs à lui en beauté et en connaissances pourtant. Il avait une peau claire sans imperfections, de magnifiques yeux verts, des lèvres appétissantes, des cheveux qui lui donnaient un air rebelle et une carrure de joueur de foot, c'est-à-dire de légers muscles bien dessinés et une taille normale, ni grand, ni petit. Sans sa barbe, il avait un air bon enfant, encore plus lorsqu'il mettait ses ridicules lunettes rondes. Son oncle les lui avait acheté quelques années plus tôt mais il ne les portait qu'à l'école, sa vue étant bonne. Son oncle et sa tante voulaient en faire un élève méprisé avec ces lunettes qu'il était obligé de porter en cours, son cousin Dudley se chargerait de faire le messages à son père bedonnant dans le cas contraire. Bizarre comme situation? Il y avait bien pire, ce garçon vivait dormait dans un placard, à peine assez grand pour lui permettre de se recroqueviller, et servait de femme de ménage et de cuisinière à la famille qui avait acceptée de l'accueillir à la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se révolter contre sa famille, il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien, il n'avait nulle part où habiter à par là. Il venait de rentrer pour sa dernière année de lycée, ayant fêté son anniversaire un mois auparavant, il avait seize ans. Les gens se poussaient pour voir dans quelle classe ils avaient été répartis, la plupart cherchaient leurs amis parmi la foule entassée à l'entrée de la petite école de campagne. Un grand roux le poussa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Oh désolé, dit l'inconnu en lui tendant une main qu'Harry empoigna après un certain moment.

-Merci. Dit-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa classe.

La salle se remplit peu à peu, la seule place inoccupée était bien sûr celle à côté de la sienne. Tout se passa normalement, il savait, après seulement une heure, qu'il détesterait le professeur de sciences expérimentales, le professeur Snape. Il se déplaça vers sa prochaine salle de cours, où le roux de tout à l'heure était déjà installé.

-Salut, tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi? lui demanda le grand type.

-Euh… ouais pourquoi pas? répondit le brun sans comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un lui parlait subitement.

-Moi c'est Ronald Weasley mais appel moi Ron. Lui dit-il avec un sourire

-Harry, tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas?

-Ça se voit tant que ça? Dit-il en rigolant.

-Et bien tu me parles… et puis il n'y avait aucun roux en ville avant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui veut habiter ici. Dit Harry gêné.

-Pourquoi je ne te parlerais pas si je te connaîtrais? Et je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens ne viennent pas habiter ici, c'est charmant comme endroit. Dit le nouveau en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu vas voir, je suis le mal-aimé de l'école, autant dire de la ville, et si le calme de l'endroit ne te semble pas étouffant, ses légendes ne te laisseront certainement pas de glace. Harry vit son camarade ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut stoppé net par Blaise Zabini, un noir baraqué qu'il détestait tout particulièrement.

-Hey le balafré, tu as un petit copain maintenant? Il ne prit même pas la peine d'entendre la réponde dudit balafré et partit rejoindre une jolie asiatique du nom de Cho à l'arrière de la classe.

-Pourquoi il t'appelle comme ça? Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et souleva ses cheveux, où le roux put y voir une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Ils aiment bien marquer leur territoire. Dit le brun amère.

-Mais c'est horrible, il faut les dénoncer!

-Non, maintenant ils ne me frappent presque plus, ils se contentent des insultes et c'est tant mieux. Dit Harry mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

La semaine passa plutôt rapidement, il avait fait connaissance avec les autres membres de la famille Weasley, tous roux, étranges et sympathiques. C'était maintenant le samedi soir et Ron, Harry, Fred et Georg ainsi que leurs copines avaient décidé d'aller en boîte de nuit à Londres. Les roux étaient eux aussi évités à l'école, mais pas insultés. Arrivés sur une rue peu fréquentable tout près du club, Harry dit à tout le monde qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes car il avait vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. De là où ils étaient, ils purent voir Harry entrer dans un club de strip-tease. Les roux se regardèrent avec un léger sourire tandis que les filles paraissaient outrées. Ils continuèrent pourtant leur chemin, en pensant à différents scénarios.

Harry entra dans cette boîte qui lui avait servie de refuge de nombreuses fois. Il salua quelques serveuses et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où une porte indiquait que seuls les employés pouvaient entrer. Il poussa la porte et croisa quelques danseuses, dont la plupart le reconnaissaient. Il arriva finalement au fond du couloir et entra, sans prendre la peine de cogner.

-Harry! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, je commençais à croire que tu étais mort! Dit une femme âgée à l'air habituellement frigide, mais qui perdait toute sa sévérité avec le petit Harry.

-Maman! Mon oncle ma empêché de sortir cet été, tu me manquais vraiment Minerva. Le brun la serra dans ses bras, il adorait cette femme, bien sûr elle n'était pas sa vraie mère mais ils se considéraient tous deux comme une mère er son fils. À a peine onze ans, Harry avait commencé à se sauver de chez lui et d'aller se réfugier auprès de cette dame qui l'avait acueilli sans poser de questions. Avec les années, ils avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenu le confident de l'autre.

Ils ne virent pas les heures passer, il était maintenant minuit et ils étaient installés au bar, discutant de tout et de rien. Néanmoins, ils s'arrêtèrent quand Harry faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant Zabini, Jedusor et d'autres garçons s'installer sur une banquette.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? demanda Minerva en regardant Harry.

-Tu sais les garçons de mon école qui me méprisent? Minerva fit un léger signe de tête. Et ben certains sont ici. Dit-il en pointant dans leur direction. Tous deux les regardèrent et Minerva se leva afin d'aller parler au videur. Harry fixait Blaise qui finit par le voir et se diriger vers lui. Tous ses amis les regardaient, certains avec de grands yeux, certains avec un sourire, et d'autres ne comprenant tout simplement pas.

-Alors Potter, tu combles tes samedis soirs seul avec des danseuses qui en ont après ton argent?

-Ta gueule Zabini, dégages. Il n'ajouta rien et bu une gorgée de whisky.

-Oh mais… Le grand noir ne put rien dire, une jolie strip-teaseuse du nom d'Hermione se posta à côté de lui.

-Harry t'as dit de te la fermer et de dégager, il me semble que ce n'était pas dur à comprendre. Son ton était tranchant, la jeune fille adorait Harry, tout le monde dans cette boîte le considérait un comme un membre de la famille et ils ne supportaient pas que l'on s'en prenne à lui.

-Tu dois la baiser souvent pour qu'elle te défende comme ça… Harry. Le dernier mot était empli de moqueries, appuyées par le sourire du garçon aux yeux noirs. Ses amis s'étaient rapprochés et Harry fut soulagé de voir arriver Minerva et le videur costaud.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, partez. Minerva s'était adressée aux autres jeunes hommes mais Zabini le tira par le bras pour qu'il les rejoigne dehors.

-Euh… maman, tu me vires aussi? Dit Harry avec une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que non! Répondit-elle vivement avec un sourire en l'arrachant au bras d'un Blaise Zabini choqué… d'ailleurs toute sa petite bande avait ouverte de grands yeux. Ils partirent rapidement, ne cessant de se dire que la mère d'Harry Potter dirigeait une boîte de strip-tease.

Harry rejoint les Weasley un peu plus tard, esquivant leurs questions maladroites. Il avait mal à la tête et il voulait dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le lundi suivant, tout le monde parlait de ce qui était arrivé dans la soirée du samedi, quelques histoires avaient étés déformées et leur résultat s'en était trouvé plutôt amusant. Pour certains, Harry Potter était devenu un gogo-danseur abusé par une vieille femme. Ce qui était certain, c'était que cette histoire ne laissait personne indifférent. Les Weasley ne savaient pas si il fallait qu'ils soient fâchés ou abasourdis par ce qu'ils entendaient, après tout, Harry n'avait rien voulu leur dire. Néanmoins, après maintes explications, la famille de roux avait décidée d'oublier l'affaire. Dudley avait tout raconté à ses parents et Harry avait dû endurer un nombre conséquent de coups pour ses supposés mensonges et la douleur s'en ressentait encore. Lui et Ron étaient maintenant étendus dehors, profitant de la période de dîner pour fumer une cigarette.

-Ma sœur est complètement folle de toi. Ron avait dit ça d'un ton dégagé, il s'en fichait complètement.

-Ah, c'est bien la seule. Harry avait un mince sourire en recrachant la fumée.

-Toi, tu l'aimes?

-Non. Répondit le brun sur un ton neutre.

-Pourtant tu devrais sortir avec elle, au moins tu ne passerais plus pour un homosexuel puceau. Ron avait dit cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire d'Harry.

-Il n'y a que dans cette ville que je passe pour un loser, autrement je suis connu comme étant un jeune homme passant le plus clair de son temps dans une boîte de strip-tease, sans jamais en profiter. Hors d'ici je ne porte pas ces stupides lunettes et je peux facilement avoir une copine.

-Est-ce que… tu… pourrais m'apprendre à draguer? Ron avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, son visage rougi par la gêne se crispa en un petit sourire. Harry rigola.

-Si tu veux, mais tu voudrais draguer des nanas ou des mecs? Il accentua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil pas du tout discret.

-Je ne suis pas homo! Les gens autour d'eux se retournèrent pour voir qui était la stupide personne qui avait hurlé cette phrase. Le roux était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate, se qui fit s'esclaffer quelques secondes le brun.

-C'était juste une question, si tu veux je te fais pratiquer ce soir.

-Me faire pratiquer?

-Bon, tu peux oui ou non? Demanda Harry en le fixant intensément.

-Oui… mais je dois rentrer à 23 heures. La discution se conclut ainsi, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent relativement vite et ils se rejoignirent à 21h à l'arrêt de bus. Ils se rendirent à Londres et Harry entraîna Ron au club de Minerva. Le plus grand des deux ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ces jolies demoiselles très peu habillées.

-Salut ma belle, ça coûte combien pour enseigner les techniques de drague à mon ami? Dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras après lui avoir fait un sourire magnifique.

-Tu te moques de moi? On ne fait pas ce genre de trucs! La jeune fille était déstabilisée mais on notait clairement de l'amusement dans sa voix.

-S'il te plaît Hermi! C'est quand même mieux que de se frotter à un inconnu qui te met ses mains partout et qui sent la sueur! Il lui fit un petit regarde de chien battu qui la fit craquer.

-D'accord, mais ce n'est pas gratuit. Harry fit un sourire victorieux et poussa Ron vers l'avant.

-Bon alors voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles. Harry les laissa s'éloigner et passa les deux heures suivantes avec Minerva.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Ils étaient maintenant dans l'autobus pour rentrer à Little Whinging.

-Elle m'a dit que j'étais encore plus nul que toi à tes débuts et qu'elle mériterait une augmentation. Ron avait essayé d'avoir l'air détaché mais il était complètement atterré.

-Une chance que tu prends des cours. Dit Harry après avoir calmé son fou rire.

Je la revois lundi prochain à la même heure, elle a mentionné qu'il fallait d'abord apprendre à contrôler mes muscles faciaux pour ne plus baver. Par contre il paraîtrait que la rougeur de me joues est craquante. Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec n sourire éblouissant.

Harry laissa Ron rentrer chez lui, ne voulant pas assister à la colère de sa mère à cause du non-respect du couvre-feu. Il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à son oncle ce soir, c'est pourquoi il usa de toute sa lenteur et de nombreux détours. Il s'arrêta près d'un cimetière, surplombé d'une ancienne église qui avait due être magnifique quelques centaines d'années plus tôt. Maintenant, ce site était à l'abandon, tout était barré par d'épaisses planches de bois. Les gens n'étaient pas assez fous pour oser dégrader l'emplacement, les légendes qui y avaient siégées étaient toutes des plus sanglantes. Le brun s'affala par terre et s'alluma une cigarette. Il regarda l'église en aspirant de grandes bouffées de ce délicieux poison. Cet endroit était si étrange, il n'y avait aucunes pierres tombales dans le cimetière, que des crois de bois abimées par le temps. Au milieu de toutes ces croix, il y avait un caveau. L'herbe haute qui l'entourait était et avait toujours été rouge. Comme si un maléfice avait été jeté sur cette pièce, comme du sang séché. Certains disaient qu'on pouvait apercevoir des ombres à travers les vitraux de l'église pendant la journée. Il faudrait qu'il y aille avec Ron, en fin de semaine. Il rentra chez lui, bien décidé à savoir si tous ces mythes étaient réels. Il était sceptique mais ça lui ferait quelque chose à faire, en plus il allait pouvoir effrayer son ami avec ces histoires. Il en rigolait d'avance.


End file.
